A Bad Idea From the Start
by KatyaChekov
Summary: Sequel to Family Ties. Yuniko and Loki decide to play a prank on Sesshomaru, a prank that goes horribly wrong... Oneshot.


**Yes, it's another Inuyasha story! This time, it's just a short little one-shot. While they are still children, Loki and Yuniko decide to play a prank on Sesshomaru, a prank that goes horribly wrong… This may have a sequel, which my friend and I are working on right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, obviously. YukariHitomi owns Loki, and I own Yuniko. **

**A Bad Idea from the Start**

"I'm bored," eleven-year-old Yuniko sighed, stretching herself out in the sun. She glanced over at her older sister expectantly. Ever since Loki had reappeared, Yuniko had learned that she could count on her to liven things up whenever life got too boring. Loki was about twelve now, but she seemed to show no signs of ever becoming a serious adult, which drove Inuyasha and Sesshomaru absolutely bonkers.

Loki's ears pricked up instantly when she heard Yuniko. The evil-looking grin that was her trademark spread slowly across her face as a plan began forming in her head. Yuniko leaned in closer, smirking evilly as Loki whispered her latest prank.

-----

Inuyasha was behind a bush, watching them. He had been ever since he heard those fateful words: "I'm bored." Trouble was never far in the future. He felt a familiar chill run down his spine as he backed away silently, ready to run. He didn't know if it was he or Sesshomaru who was the target this time, but it was better to warn his older brother, just in case. It was better to tell him now than get the fallout later for not warning him. He fled…and suddenly the world turned upside down. Inuyasha had been caught by one of Loki's favorite traps: A snare that swung you into the air and left you hanging—literally—by your ankles. He groaned, realizing that Loki had planned this from the beginning, before Yuniko had even uttered a word.

"I hate you, Loki," he grumbled, slashing unsuccessfully at the rope that encircled his ankle. He was going to be up there for a while. Perhaps if he was still there when Sesshomaru found him, he wouldn't be killed. Maybe. But that was a very slim chance. He continued trying to do midair sit-ups in an attempt to get loose. It was going to take a long time, but at least he'd have a chance to escape Sesshomaru's wrath. He sighed as he rested. So much for warning him…

---------------------

"So, how are we going to do this?" Yuniko whispered.

Loki withdrew a small bag from the folds of her haori. "I brought the dye. Do you have the box?"

Yuniko nodded.

"Good. Now we'll wait until he's asleep…"

The two girls giggled, the sound echoing eerily through the trees.

---------------------

Sesshomaru felt uneasy, as though invisible eyes were watching him.

'_Perhaps I should not sleep tonight,'_ he thought. But he was so tired from playing with his siblings all day, and the late spring air felt so warm…and he couldn't smell anything dangerous nearby, even his sisters. He slowly sank into a deep sleep.

---------------------

The two sisters slowly approached their sleeping eldest brother. Loki was straining under a huge pot full of warm liquid, and Yuniko had a small lacquered box in one hand.

"Hey…Yuniko…?" Loki grunted, putting the heavy pot down. "Why do I have to carry this thing again?"

Yuniko rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "It was _your_ idea to bring it."

"But you've only got a little box!" Loki complained loudly. Sesshomaru twitched, but stayed asleep.

"Loki, shh!" Yuniko whispered frantically. "He's going to wake up if you keep yelling like this. C'mon. Let's get to work."

Loki nodded. She knew exactly how lightly Sesshomaru slept, having lived with him for slightly over four years. He had caught her in the middle of a prank on more than one occasion, and he hit _hard_.

Suppressing their laughter, the girls got to work. First Yuniko pulled a powder puff (a gift from beyond the Continent) with sleeping powder on it and shook it over Sesshomaru's face. Loki gently unwound his fluffy and dragged it over to the pot. Grinning maliciously, she dumped it into the perfumed dye. In the meantime, Yuniko opened the little box and spread its contents—makeup—onto the ground. (She had gotten it from her father some years before. He had met her in secret, teaching her various skills. Among them was making and applying makeup, for some reason. Don't ask how he knew.) Carefully, she spread eyeshadow over Sesshomaru's eyelids. Loki had dried the fluffy already, wrapping it back around his left shoulder. Yuniko was about to apply lipstick when Sesshomaru woke up.

The first thing he saw was his sisters' guilty, frightened faces. He didn't need to know the rest.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" he screamed. The girls shrieked and ran, fear giving them speed to rival even Sesshomaru's.

Fortunately for them, they had only run a few miles before he tripped over a rock. In his rage, he hadn't seen it, and he fell into the lake right behind it. Loki and Yuniko had run around it, splitting up, knowing that Sesshomaru could only chase one of them at a time. It was only after he fell that he saw the damage.

Loki had dyed his fluffy orange and pink, embarrassing to say in the least. It would take weeks, maybe months, to wash out. The real problem was the eyeshadow. His amber-gold eyes widened as he leaned in closer to the water.

Yuniko had two kinds of eyeshadow in the box: the normal kind that comes off, and a brand of her own concoction. She didn't know that it was permanent. Sesshomaru was going to have magenta eyelids for the rest of his life.

"Yunikooooo!" he screamed. His voice echoed for miles, and Inuyasha, still hanging upside down, renewed his efforts frantically. Sesshomaru sounded _really_ angry this time. He hoped that the three of them could find very deep holes very far away to hide in, because once their oldest brother went on a rampage, the best thing to do was hide and wait it out. He doubted, though, that whatever they did this time could _ever_ be forgiven…

Sesshomaru never found the hanyou siblings. He never even remembered to look for and punish Inuyasha. He spent all of his time and energy looking for Loki and Yuniko. Mostly Yuniko. But Loki knew all of the best hiding places in Japan, and quite a few outside, too. They remained on the run until he had calmed down enough to only throw them into a tree instead of actively killing them. Inuyasha escaped unscathed.

It would be nice to say Loki learned her lesson that day. It would be even better for Yuniko if Loki had been the one punished for putting the idea into her head in the first place. But Sesshomaru never thought of that until it was too late. The incident was far in the past, and Loki had been killed. Sesshomaru focused his rage and grief against his younger brother, and Yuniko was not seen for many years after that. In between those years, however, Loki only came up with more and more outrageous pranks, always escaping, sometimes even convincing Yuniko to help her out again.

Some things never change, even after death. Loki is no exception. But those stories are for another time.

**Katya: Well, short and insane. Please review and tell me what you think of my explanation for Sesshy's makeup-wearing. Up next, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha plan revenge! Will the girls get out of this one? And when InuTaishou comes in, things get messy… Coming soon! **


End file.
